Family
by GethrenNZ
Summary: POSTBreaking Dawn; Things finally settled down after the Volturi. The Cullen's are enjoying the peace and quiet, But a simple hunting trip changes everything.." CPOV. All CullensI Dont Own any of the Characters thats the brilliance of Stephenie Meyers.
1. Chapter 1

**Set aprox 3 years after Breaking Dawn.**

**Chapter One**:

_Carlisle's POV:_

It was winter making it wet, windy and icy all around. After a busy day at the hospital I made my way home. Looking forward to spending some time with Esme. With winter, the Hospital had been very busy all week, what with colds, flu's' and the typical accidents that happen with wet and icy conditions. I had been working double shifts to cope with the increase of patients and inherent staff shortage.

I loved my work, but I had been missing my family especially my dear Esme. It felt like I had been living in the Doctors Rooms at the hospital. Finally it was my turn to take a couple of days off.

As I drove up to the house I opened the Garage with the remote I could see all the cars of my children present, looked like the family was all together. I smiled to myself.

As I got out of the car I could hear a boisterous yell from inside, followed by a small giggle. I laughed quietly. It sounded like Reneeseme was beating Emmett at gaming again. I closed the door to the Mercedes, turning to start walking inside when I noticed a pair of legs sticking out from under the red convertible parked next to my car. Various tools were strewn on the floor around it.

"Rosalie"

"Hi Carlisle, I see you made it home" said a disembodied vice from under the car.

"It's been very busy" I could hear the reproach in her voice and to be honest I couldn't blame her. I had hardly been home in the last week

I walked up the stairs to the front door, to find Esme waiting as always to greet me. As she looked at me a radiant smile lit up her face. My unnecessary breath caught in my throat. Even after 88 years of marriage I never got enough of seeing her smile.

I placed my arm around her shoulders pulling her in close "Hello Love" I whispered in her ear then kissed her temple. She pulled free slightly to look up at me and smiled that smile that I love so much.

"I missed you "she said quietly. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers gently. Sighing I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" there wasn't much more I could say. I didn't want to make excuses, besides she knew that I wouldn't stay away unless it was important.

She pressed her fingers to my lips "Don't" she whispered. With that she pulled away, clasped my hand and opened the door pulling me inside with her.

Sure enough Emmett was on the couch with Reneesme playing a console game. From the frown that was decorating his forehead he was struggling to beat my Granddaughter. Granddaughter. Even now my heart felt like it would start beating all over again every time I thought about my new role as a grandfather.

"Grampa Carlisle"! Reneesme jumped up from the couch and ran to me hugging my legs. I laughed dropping my bag down I picked my granddaughter up and hugged her tight "Hello sweetheart, beating Emmett at games again I see" she giggled.

"Yep" she smiled up at me. "I missed you Grampa"

"I missed you too sweetie" I walked forward with her still in my arms. Emmett was sitting dejectedly on the couch after his latest defeat by his niece. Alice and Jasper were in the seats by the window playing a game of chess. Jacob was snoring quietly on the couch against the wall. I glanced at Esme "Edward and Bella?"

"They're out hunting and spending some time together. I said we would look after Nessie for a bit"

"Yeah, we were getting sick from all the googally eyes they were making at each other" Emmett yelled from the lounge

"Like your one to talk" muttered Jasper and Alice giggled.

Reneesme went back to the lounge and sat with Alice and Jasper. Emmett had decided to go down to Rosalie and I didn't want to think about what they were doing down there, I'm sure I heard some not so disguised giggles. Esme was making some food for Jacob who had decided to wake up. I wandered upstairs to my study.

I was staring out the window looking into the afternoon drizzle. A book I had been reading lay in my lap forgotten as I became lost in thought. I heard the door to the study open and very quiet footsteps accompanied by a wonderful scent, one that I would recognize from anywhere. I felt her arms as they surrounded my shoulders from behind. Her chin resting on my shoulder "A penny for your thoughts" she murmured "Hmm just musing" I turned in my chair. As I turned she released my shoulders. I placed the book onto my desk; I put my arms around her waist and gently pulled her into my lap. Resting my head against hers.

We sat like that for a while just enjoying being in each others arms. Esme sighed and moved her head to look into my eyes "You need to hunt honey" touching her hand to my cheek. "Mmmm……." I murmured at her touch then sighed. I knew she was right. Though I had hunted not quite 2 weeks ago, Work had been draining more then I realised. I looked into her eyes, darker than normal but still a beautiful shade of golden brown.

"Care to join me?" she leaned in and kissed me, as our lips touched I was filled with an intense need for her. Our kiss deepened. All too soon she pulled away with obvious reluctance. Resting her forehead against mine "hunting sweetheart" I sighed and nodded.

With that she and I headed downstairs. Reneesme was curled up on the couch asleep while Jacob sat in front of the couch watching TV. Alice and jasper were no where in sight.

"Jacob, Esme and I are going out to hunt. We shouldn't be to long, a couple of hours probably"

Jacob glanced up and waved. With that Esme and I left.. Unknown to us this would be one hunting trip that we wouldn't forget…………

* * *

**Please read and Review. This is my first FanFiction so any constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Ummm Im not from the US so my terminology for somethings may be different. If you see something that is weird please let me know, so I can put a definition at the bottom.**

**Thanks all and please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers; I'm only wreaking havoc with them**:

**Chapter 2**

_CPOV:_

Esme and I ran in to the woods hand in hand. It felt like it had been a long time since we had done this together not 2 weeks. We headed east where we knew there were herds of deer as well as large game. As we came over a large rocky outcrop Esme came to a stop, her head raised into the air, sniffing. I stopped and turned towards her. She lowered her eyes to me she had a smile playing on her lips and her eyes twinkling "Cougar" was all she said and angled off from where we were standing.

We emerged from the tree line into a small meadow. On the east side of the meadow lay some large volcanic boulders. In the centre of the meadow was a small herd of Deer. I sniffed the air picking up the scent of the cougar easily, looking in the direction of the scent I spotted the cougar slinking through the tall grass downwind of the herd. I turned to Esme, however she was one step ahead of me moving downwind of the stalking cat. I leaned against a nearby tree watching her. Ready to lend a hand should she need it. She wouldn't.

Esme's slight frame belied her vampiric strength. She was such a beautiful creature. She was skirting the tree line to move into position to pounce on her prey. Briefly the clouds opened up letting in some sunlight. Like a spotlight it created a circle of light that illuminated Esme. As the rays of sunlight reached her, she began to sparkle. Not just her skin which sparkled like she was made of crystal. But the sunlight shone in such a way that it brought out the golden strands that permeated her caramel hair, causing a soft glow around her head. For the second time since returning home, my breath caught in my throat as I watched my angel!

Esme, oblivious to my religious experience I was having, was intent on her prey. The large cat had come to a stop crouching down in the tall grass waiting for right moment to strike. The Cougar's hind legs waggled into position as it was about to leap towards the deer. Just as it transferred its weight to it hind quarters Esme struck. Leaping from her position, she landed on the cougar's back using her weight to bring the Cougar down. As they hit the ground she brought her hands up to the Cougars neck. With a quick snap the Cougar died, bringing her teeth to the jugular she began to drink.

Snapping out of my reverie, I realized that she had her dinner. I quickly sniffed to see if I could pick up the scent of any other large prey nearby. Not detecting any, I decided that deer would suffice to quench my thirst. Looking at the herd, they had moved deeper into the meadow. Though the commotion of Esme's kill went unnoticed they did smell the blood. I moved in from downwind as to not to spook them, I selected one of the large bucks present and struck. Bringing it down effortlessly. Snapping its neck in a quick and painless death. Bringing my lips to his neck I bit down. The instinct for my thirst taking over. Through the haze of the thirst I saw Esme take down a deer for her second meal.

After my third deer I felt full. I stood up and looked for Esme. She was lying in the grass looking up at the sky. I walked over to her and sat down next to her bringing my knees to my chest. I glanced down at Esme drinking in her beauty. Enjoying the warmth of her company.

I lay down next to her snaking my arms around her shoulders pulling her into my side. She turned slightly on her side and slid her arm across my chest, her head resting on my shoulder.

"We should head back soon" she said looking at me.

"I know, but I'm rather enjoying this" I chuckled softly.

"Mmmm…" she said as she snuggled in closer.

After a while we got up and started to head back home. We ran for a while until we reached the woods that surrounded our property, We then slowed to a comfortable walk. My arm still around her shoulders as we talked about the "children" and the week I had missed.

As if nature were having a premonition of what was to come. The woods around us became quiet. I didn't notice immediately as I was talking to Esme.

"Alice has been acting a little strange the last couple of days, when I ask her what wrong she walks away muttering……" She paused in mid sentence as I had stopped with my head cocked to the side listening.

"Carlisle…..Honey?" She glanced at me with a slightly worried look. I was just about to respond, when the sound of wheels squealing followed by the loud sound of an impact and shattering glass reverberated through the woods.

My head whipped around to the direction of the sound, Esme and I started to run towards it. A long winding road ran along the border of the woods, eventually leading into town. My mind had already processed the sounds and concluded Car accident.

As Esme and I emerged from the tree line, we caught sight of the vehicle, though it didn't resemble a car any more. There was debris strewn all across the road, pieces of the car that now resided with the bonnet crushed up against a tree. The tree had impacted the bonnet in centre with such force that the sides of the bonnet had wrapped around the trunk. Steam was billowing out from under the remains of the bonnet. The roof of the car was dented and one of the front corners looked like it was about to be opened like a sardine can, pealed back slightly. The rear of the car was damaged slightly.

Esme had pulled out her cell phone and was ringing emergency services. As we approached the car, a small breeze blew bringing with it the strong smell of petrol, burnt rubber and blood. These I would expert with a car accident, what I didn't expect was the last scent. Esme and I tensed and quickly looked at each other; we would recognize that scent anywhere _Vampire. _It was faint but it was there, _whoever _it was as gone from the immediate vicinity. However Esme and I couldn't help but warily look around us. With that new piece of information, Esme opened her cellphone and called home.

As Esme was on the phone I moved towards the car. First off I approached the front of the car to check on the driver. There was a strong smell of blood. I looked into the front seat and already knew there was nothing I could do for the driver. She had multiple Injuries that were visible that could have been fatal. Her head was thrown forward with the impact; she had a nasty head wound. She had a large gash that ran along her neck down the collarbone. A piece of metal was imbedded at the base of her neck; it appeared she had bled out, it would have been quick. It would take a post mortem to determine which injury had been the cause of death. Not seeing anyone in the passenger seat I moved to the back of the car.

Looking into the rear of the car, I was greeted with twisted metal and personal items spread around. The impact not only had caused the bonnet to wrap around the tree trunk, but it had also forced the front part of the car to move into the back seats. The front passenger seat was leaning against what remained of the back shelf of the car. The back of the front driver's seat was flush up against the back seat behind it. Not seeing anyone on the driver side. I quickly moved to the other side.

My head snapped up at the sound of an engine approaching. Coming around the corner I could see Emmett's Jeep. Jasper and Emmett jumped out and walked towards Esme. Jasper I could see with relief had my medical bag. I could hear her telling them about the scent we had picked up. With that Jasper handed the bag to Esme, and then he and Emmett headed off into the trees, no doubt to scout the area for any sign of our 'Visitor'.

I was at the rear passenger side of the car. The door had been dislodged with the impact and had been loosened from its hinges. I yanked it open. I was about to lean in when I heard it. A heartbeat. It was quiet it was beating rapidly but strong. It was coming out from underneath the front passenger seat that now resided in the back. I turned my head as Esme approached, placing my bag down beside me. With the Impact all the windows had been shattered, glass was covering everything. Though not of concern to myself or Esme, to the passenger underneath the seat it would be a risk.

We needed to get the seat lifted up so that I could look at the passenger underneath. Looking at Esme I asked her to pull the seat towards the front of the car. She yanked open the front passenger side door. Leaned in and slowly and gently pulled the seat forward towards her. Revealing the source of the heartbeat…..

**Well theres chapter 2. Please read and review. Let me know if you would like me to continue ;)**

**I have already started writing chapter 3. I hope to update in the next couple of days.**

**Anyways Please Review!!**


	3. Authors Update !

Hi Everyone,

Just to let you know I am currently finishing chapter 3. I have just been really busy with work and Uni over the last week.

I will attempt to get it up in the next couple of days!


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the twilight Characters. The are the brilliant work of Sterphenie Meyers**!

**A/N: Thanks Everyone for your wonderful reviews and encouragement!! Much appreciated ******

**Chapter 3:**

_CPOV_

Underneath I was greeted by a small pair of teary green eyes surrounded by blond hair. I heard Esme gasp as she caught sight of our little occupant.

I looked down at the tear streaked face. It was a little girl she can't have been more than 2 or 3 years old. Her eyes were wide staring at my face, I smiled comfortingly at her. I tore my eyes away her face to start cataloguing her injuries. The obvious one was a large gash on her forehead. It was bleeding quite a bit as head injuries tend to do. I reached into my bag and got a gauze pad out and placed on the gash with some pressure to stop the bleeding. Esme reached forward and replaced my hand on the pad so that I could continue to examine the little girl.

As expected she had cuts from the shattered glass along with bruising from the crash up and down her body. On her abdomen she had a large bruise forming and her left arm was obviously broken. As I touched her abdomen to check for indications of internal bleeding the little girl started to whimper and became quite restless.

"Shhhh little one, its going to be ok. We'll make it feel better" I stroked her hair back from her forehead. She looked at me with the same wide eyes but seemed to settle a little.

I glanced at Esme" you ok sweetheart?" I was conscious that there was a lot of blood present and though it didn't bother me I knew it would be uncomfortable for Esme.

Esme slightly grimaced but then had a small smile as she nodded "I'm fine. Is she going to be ok?" nodding at the little girl.

I looked back at the girl stroked her hair again. "She has a broken arm that I'm going to have to splint. Now that the bleeding is under control from that gash I'm not too worried about that"

"But….. Something does worry you?" she prompted

I sighed and nodded, slightly moving the little girls T shirt to expose the large bruise on her abdomen "This has me worried. She could have internal bleeding"

Esme looked down at her with a worried look. I could see that she wanted to comfort her so I indicated that we swap places. As I stood and Esme knelt down in the door I noticed Jasper emerge from the trees stopping a distance from the car. He would have been able to smell the blood from quite far away.

He noticed Esme kneeling down in the door of the car and raised his eyebrow questioningly at me "The drivers dead but there was a passenger, a little girl. She is alive. Esme is trying to keep her calm" I replied.

He nodded.

"Any sign of our 'visitor'?"

He looked towards the woods "Emmett and I followed the scent 'til the river it was too faded to continue, but we can it is headed away from town for the moment at least".

"Where is Emmett?" Jasper turned back to me.

"He decided to circle around to make sure that our visitor hasn't doubled back"

He has just finished talking when we heard a siren getting closer. Jasper moved back towards the jeep to move it off to the side of the road, remaining in the jeep as the Fire Department and EMS pulled up. It was difficult for him to be around the scent of this much blood and risk being around people. To avoid any slips he decided to remain in the car.

The Firemen and Paramedics approached. I recognized the paramedic in the lead as Joseph Martin. An experienced paramedic who I have been working with for the last couple of years.

He looked a little surprised to see me already on scene and quirked his eyebrow at me "Hey Dr C, what we got?" We walked towards the remains of car and I explained what I had discovered so far "Little girl looks to be around 2yrs of age, compound fracture to the left arm, laceration to forehead, She also has a large contusion to the abdomen, tender upon examination. Patient has been conscious since we arrived on scene. Driver is DOA"

Esme stepped back from the car to allow the paramedics access and then walked over to me and I put my arm around her shoulders. She turned to the car, watching anxiously. By this time Police Chief Charlie Swan had arrived, spotting us he walked over. I was expecting this as it was an accident and he would want witness statements.

"Carlisle, Esme" he nodded to us. I relayed what had happened to Charlie, while Esme continued to anxiously watch the paramedics at the car. Jasper and Emmett, who had arrived from his reconnaissance, stood next to his brother by the jeep. The Fire Department were currently spreading sand on the road and around the crash to soak up any petrol that had been spilt. A couple of the Firemen where standing by the wreckage talking with Joseph, with my hearing I could hear them discussing the wreckage and how to remove the little passenger. It was finally decided that they would have to remove the roof of the car and some of the twisted body of the car. The younger of the firemen ran to the engine and retrieved the saw as well has a couple pair of earmuffs. Handing one pair to Joseph, who knelt down by the car. The Fireman started to demolish the car with the saw.

I watched as Joseph's partner jogged over to the ambulance and returned with a little stretcher. The car was now without a roof as well as the window supports. Joseph stood up and looked around; when he saw me he motioned for me to come over to the car.

As I rounded the car I could see that the second pair of earmuffs were now on the little girl she was also now sporting a neck brace, a sling for her arm and Joseph had also started an IV of Saline.

"Hey Dr C we need an extra pair of hands to move her on to the stretcher" Joseph said as I approached the door. I knelt down at the little girl's head, I could see that she was scared. Her eyes were wide and tears had streaked down her face. I stroked her hair and smiled at her as Joseph and his partner got into position. Joseph and I were going to lift her as his partner slid the stretcher underneath.

Joe moved round to her feet and reached into the car. Placing his hand underneath the small of her back to support that when we lifted her. He looked up at me, I placed my hands either side of her head to stabilize it. "ready?" I nodded. He looked under his arm towards his partner.

"Ben?"

"Ready to go Joe"

"Ok, Lift on the count of three. 1..2…3 Lift!"

Joe and I lifted her up being careful not to move her, Ben slid the stretcher in underneath her.

"Ok we'll lower her down on three….1…2….3" gently bringing her down onto the stretcher. Once she was down Joe leaned over and started to fasten all the straps securing her. As he was doing this, I glanced down at the little girl.

" Its ok sweetie, it's ok". Joe looked up

"ok I think we're good to go now. Are you coming in the Bus Dr C.?" I looked over to Esme who have heard the question. I could see her maternal worry over the little girl. She nodded her head slightly.

"Yes, I will. Let me just grab some things.". I ran over to Esme and gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'll keep an eye on her. She'll be fine" Esme looked at me and mutely nodded. I kissed her forehead and walked back to the ambulance where Ben was standing with the back doors open for me.

I seated myself, fastening the seat belt. Feeling a light touch to my hand I looked down to find a small hand reaching out. I smiled and gently placed the tiny hand in my own. The siren and lights going the ambulanced pulled away and we headed to Forks Memorial Hospital.

**XX**

**Sorry it took so long to update. Will endeavor to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days**

**Please read and review!!**


End file.
